Consecuencias
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Aizen ha cambiado de idea...entonces...¿Qué pasaría si desobedecía?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este fanfic se me ocurrió hace unos días, la verdad es que tenía una gran duda puesto que yo sólo escribo fanfics de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pero Ulquiorra es uno de los tres personajes del anime que más amo asi que finalmente me decidí a intentar escribir un fanfic de él y la Orihime (en un test me salió la Orihime como personaje asi que estoy encantada XD)

El fanfic tendrá algunos capítulos que serán desde el punto de vista de la Orihime, es decir en tercera persona pero cuándo lo haga lo aclararé antes de empezar el capítulo ^.^ Quizás lo intente también con Ulquiorra pero no es seguro . él es tan genial y complicado!

En fin, como lloré mucho con la muerte de Ulquiorra imaginé este fanfic con otro spoiler de que habría pasado si Aizen hubiera cambiado de idea.

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Prólogo.

Había sido llamado por Aizen, no era algo que le hiciese creer que hubiera fallado en su misión de custodiar a la humana que su Dios había ordenado traer, después de todo era su mejor Espada: carente de emociones, de actuación rápida y sin cuestionar sus órdenes.

-Aqui estás, Ulquiorra-sonrió clavando la vista sobre el Espada.

Él tan sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Orihime?-preguntó cómo si realmente se interesara por su estado.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra aunque no entendía muy bien por qué percibió un cierto tono malévolo en la pregunta, aunque no era la primera vez que Aizen tenía algo oculto en sus frases, Ulquiorra en esta ocasión no lo supo comprender. ¿Acaso podría darse la escasa posibilidad de que la mujer hubiera sufrido daños en el escaso periodo de tiempo en que él estaba viendo ahora a Aizen? No, era imposible, él nunca fallaba, había protegido a la mujer tal como se le había ordenado.

-Está bien-respondió impasible.

Aizen ensanchó su sonrisa hasta alcanzar una mueca amistosa e incluso amigable, obviamente falsa.

-Ulquiorra, escuché que te abofeteó-comentó inocentemente-.¿Te sientes bien?

Qué pregunta más absurda, ¡era un Espada!Una simple mujer humana no podía dañarlo con algo tan simple como una bofetada. ¡Era tan estúpido que su señor le preguntara algo así!

Ulquiorra volvió a asentir. La mirada amigable de Aizen lo atravesó como si se tratara de un espejo y por un instante, el Espada creyó que él buscaba algo falso en su respuesta o tal vez cualquier cosa que pudiera esconder.

-Dime Ulquiorra...¿quisiste matarla cuándo te golpeó?-preguntó nuevamente.

Ulquiorra negó, estaba por encima de esas rabietas que serían más propias de Grimmjow.

Aizen volvió a sonreir.

Ulquiorra permanecía impasible.

Cualquiera que observara la escena diría que parecían jugar una estudiada partir de ajedrez, pues aún si Ulquiorra siempre era fiel a las órdenes de Aizen en ese momento había algo que ocultaba, fue una cosa que le turbó la mente en una de las visitas que hizo a la humana asegurándose de su bienestar.

Fue algo que ella susurró mientras dormía.

El simple hecho de recordar esas palabras lograban que un leve estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

_Desobedece...a...Aizen..._

Ulquiorra había escuchado tan perfectamente el tono de voz de ella que creyó que estaba despierta, estaba equivocado, su respiración seguía siendo calmada, sus ojos cerrado, simplemente la mujer se dió la vuelta hundiéndose más en las sábanas. A él no le había sido dificil adivinar que se seguía resistiendo a ser una pieza más de Aizen, pero debía reconocer que por un segundo llegó a pensar que la insignificante humana se había atrevido a insinuar la posibilidad de que fuera él quien desobedeciera a Aizen.

Ridículo.

Aún así...ese estremecimiento seguía sacudiendo su cuerpo cómo una tentación.

Racionalmente hablando Ulquiorra tenía la firme creencia de que aquella sensación fue sólo una tontería.

-Ulquiorra tengo una nueva orden para ti-anunció Aizen levantándose de su asiento.

Él alzó la vista alejando los pensamientos. Cumpliría aquella misión cómo solía a hacer y las repugnantes palabras que la mujer plantó envenenadamente en su cerebro se disiparían.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, Aizen-sama.

Durante unos minutos el otro no se pronunció, paseó por la inmensa sala con inusitada calma, tan tranquilo como siempre aparentaba.

-La Orihime es tan hermosa-musitó pensativo-. ¿A ti no te lo parece, Ulquiorra?

No obtuvo respuesta. Aizen ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Pero ahora que los otros creen que la tenemos ya no la necesitamos...-continuó hablando-. Tenerla aqui sería como adornar un cielo oscuro con un resplandeciente sol, sin embargo, cuándo el sol se opaca...ya no es útil.

Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron, las miradas se mantuvieron, la orgullosa e hipócrita mirada de Aizen y la inexpresiva de Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra...deshazte de la Orihime...mátala.

Mil y un pensamientos pasaron por la mente del Espada, ¿por qué esa orden? ¿Realmente no la necesitaban con vida para atraer al enemigo? ¿Caerían por el simple pensamiento de que ella aún seguían con vida? ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Qué harían si ellos reclamasen ver a la mujer antes de entrar en territorio enemigo? Todo se echaría a perder, el perfecto plan de Aizen se iría al garete.

¿Debía consentirlo?

-Muy bien-respondió bajando la vista.

Si. Debía.

Permaneció allí unos minutos más esperando sólo por si Aizen bromeaba, él sólo regresó a su asiento e hizo un ademán de que se retirara. Ulquiorra salió de alli con tranquilos pasos, miró de reojo el lugar donde su espada reposaba, pronto estaría impregnada de la sangre de su prisionera.

Se detuvo.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?...¿Por qué no desobedecer a Aizen? Nuevamente el estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

De pronto se sentía como un niño que fuera a hacer una travesura. Era tan tentador. La primera vez que lo desobedeciese...

Sintió una pequeña excitación.

Ulquiorra se negó a rendirse a esas sensaciones, no jugaría con su deber. Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a Las Noches, Ulquiorra se adentró en la habitación donde Orihime se encontraba mirando la falsa noche a traves de los barrotes de su ventana, apenas lo escuchó ella se giró temerosa de que nueva acción emprendería el Espada en su mente.

-Aizen-sama ha tomado una decisión...-se limitó a decir cerrando la puerta tras suya.

Continua en el capítulo 1.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Está demasiado mal? Por favor dadme vuestra opinión, acepto reviews constructivos ^.^ Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 1 Desobediencia

Hola! Como estoy inspirada decidí postear ya el siguiente capi, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y lo disfrutéis leyendolo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo ^.^

mamori anazaki: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! ME ANIMÓ MUCHO A ESCRIBIR!

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**Capitulo 1: **_Desobediencia_

Loco.

Insensato.

Traidor.

Esas palabras cruzaron su mente desde el primer instante en que se llevó a Orihime de Las noches.

"Aizen-sama quiere trasladarte de lugar, mujer"

Mintió, hubiera sido tan fácil atravesar el pecho de Orihime con su mano y agarrar su corazón con fuerza hasta que dejara de latirle...pero no lo hizo, observó los ojos grises de la mujer y no pudo evitar recordar que ella lo había abofeteado y se había resistido a su control. Ulquiorra quería tan sólo aprender un poco más de ese famoso corazón. Además tecnicamente no estaba desobedeciendo a Aizen, él quería deshacerse de ella, simplemente especificó que la matara como ejemplo pero no quería decir que tuviera que usar ese método en concreto, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso no era válido deshacerse de ella llevándola a un lugar dónde no estorbase?

Ulquiorra clavó su mirada en el techo. Realmente intentaba convencerse más asi mismo buscándose excusas.

-¿Qué...lugar es este?-escuchó preguntar con voz trémula a la mujer de cabellos naranja.

El Espada la había llevado al lugar al que solía acudir para descansar, un lugar que ninguno de los otros Espadas conocía, ni siquiera Aizen sabía que él iba allí como una especie de segunda vivienda, a pesar de que sólo acudía cuando le resultaba demasiado fastidioso estar con los otros y necesitaba tranquilidad permanecía allí, sin saber muy bien por qué lo había acondicionado como una de las habitaciones de Las noches por lo que las rejas estaban presentes en las escasas ventanas que había, así que la mujer nunca sospecharía que en realidad no estaba en una prisión.

-Es otra prisión-respondió de forma cortante.

Orihime observaba que se parecía un poco a su antigua celda sólo que se veía algo más amplio incluso más familiar como si estuviese en una casa con rejas.

-Es...diferente-murmuró algo desconcertada.

Ulquiorra maldijo internamente la buena obervación de la mujer.

-Aizen-sama decidió recompensarte, simplemente no hagas más preguntas y limítate a sentirte afortunada.

Orihime bajó la cabeza, no quería ser recompensada. Quería saber que sus amigos estaban bien, que todo acabaría arreglándose de alguna manera, que Ulquiorra...un momento. Orihime alzó la vista hacia su captor. La expresión de Ulquiorra seguía siendo tan inexpresiva como siempre pero percibía algo diferente.

-Mientes...-dijo con voz queda.

Ulquiorra no cambió el semblante a pesar de sentirse sorprendido por haber sido descubierto.

-No sé exactamente en dónde...pero tus ojos cambian cuándo mientes...-volvió a hablar, esta vez más decidida-. Se vuelven más opacos...¿Qué ocultas?

El Espada la miró fijamente ante de girarse y echar a andar.

-No te debo explicaciones, mujer.

Y salió de allí.

Orihime sintió un halo de esperanza, aquella nueva celda parecía no sólo más amplia sino también menos segura, quizás tenía una posible de escapar si Aizen confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla en una prisión de ese calibre tenía que ser por algo.

"Pero...¿quiero ser rescatada?" pensó Orihime turbada, aún con la mirada fija en la puerta que el Espada había usado para marcharse."¿Le importará a Ulquiorra que me rescaten? Qué tontería...la tarea de Ulquiorra es mantenerme a salvo..."

No. No le gusta pensar en eso.

Ella tenía que creer firmemente en que sería Kurosaki quién la mantendría siempre a salvo, no un Espada que tiene una orden de protegerla, pero aún si fue por simple obligación Ulquiorra era el único ser vivo con el que podía estar cerca sin sufrir una agresión, no estaba demasiado segura de sus sentimientos hacia el Espada pero si tenía claro que no había odio o rencor ni siquiera por sus torturas psicológicas.

Comenzó a caminar por la casa-celda, para investigar como era su nueva celda y alguna posible vía de escape que hubiera en ella, aún así no pudo alejar los nuevos pensamientos que le vinieron sobre su carcelero,sabía con certeza que había algo que ocultaba, había aprendido vagamente a leer los ojos del Arrancar al no conseguir ver más allá de su inexpresivo rostro, lo que la tenía con el alma en vilo era qué podía ser aquello en lo que le había mentido.

Mientras, Ulquiorra caminaba con su aire serio por el palacio, quién pudiera leer su mente sabría lo alterado que se encontraba interiormente. No era para menos, después de todo había desobedecido a Aizen y realmente estaba tentado a acudir a su presencia, relatar su travesura y esperar un castigo, pero...¿qué lo estaba deteniendo a hacerlo? ¿Quizás la curiosidad a que se siente cuándo te pillan? No podía ser eso, no era un estúpido.

-¿Qué haces tan pensativo, Ulquiorra?

El aludido no cambió su expresión a pesar de sentirse irritado al oír al dueño de la voz, Grimmjow. Continuó el camino como si no lo hubiera oido, cosa que hizo enfadar al ex-Espada.

-¡EH! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO ESMIRRIADO!-bramó con voz potente.

Ulquiorra giró levemente la vista, igual que si sólo fuera una mosca lo que lo estuviera turbando.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre la mascota de Aizen-sama-habló más calmado acercándose a él.

El cuarto Espada sentía que su garganta se secaba poco a poco.

-¿Ya te la has cargado?-preguntó interesado-. Nnoitra y yo estábamos buscándote porque nos queríamos divertir un poco antes de que la mataras, ¿Sabes?

Toda la preocupación que lo había invadido ante la posibilidad de sospecha quedó reducida a cenizas ante el vasto comentario de Grimmjow aunque notó una creciente ira aflorar ante los bajos deseos de ambos Arrancar.

-Ya no está aquí-se limitó a responder y no era mentira.

Grimmjow frunció los labios en gesto de molestia, como a un niño a quién le negaron tener un juguete nuevo.

-¿Te la tiraste?-preguntó divertido-. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

Ulquiorra negó.

-Afortunadamente no soy como tu-afirmó con acritud-. La mujer se encuentra dónde debe estar.

Grimmjow se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su compañero no comprendiéndolas demasiado bien, de todas formas ¿quién entendía a Ulquiorra? Seguramente ni él mismo. Ulquiorra al verse lejos del ex-Espada y cualquier otro Arrancar que pudiera verlo se recostó en una de las paredes.

Otra vez ese estremecimiento le recorría la columna.

¿Era la culpa por haber desobedecido a Aizen?

No. Era esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo hacía sentirse vivo, el hecho de haber tomado una elección por si mismo ignorando una orden. No era algo fácil de explicar, Aizen realmente no tenía nada que ver en esto. Sólo se trataba de lo que Ulquiorra necesitaba.

Sólo un pequeño gesto desobediente.

Una decisión propia.

_Desobedece a...Aizen..._

Quizás debía darle las gracias a Orihime o quizás estrangularla.

-Mujer...tú eres la causante de esto-suspiró.

Después de dirigirse a Yammy para confirmar ciertos ataques a los shinigami que pronto atacarían infiltrándose en Hueco Mundo y prepararse para la reunión del día siguiente decidió regresar a su guarida secreta, tan sólo para asegurarse de que la mujer se encontraba bien y llevarle una bandeja de comida a escondidas pues no quería levantar sospechas si alguien lo viera hurgar en las cocinas sobretodo si ya no había humana a la que alimentar.

Lo que no se esperó al llegar fue que Orihime estuviera sentada frente a la puerta con la mirada fija en él. ¿Había sucedido algo en su ausencia? ¿Los habrían descubierto? No. Ella estaba viva y sin rasguños aparentes por lo que no pudo pasar nada, aún así la mirada gris de la mujer se veía acusadora.

-¿Por qué estoy prisionera en tu casa?

Ulquiorra nuevamente maldijo la aguda capacidad de observación de la mujer y su acto de desobediencia.

Continua en el capítulo 2

Espero que disfrutárais del capitulo ^.^Nos vemos! Arriba el UlquiorraxOrihime!


	3. Chapter  2 El Ulquiorra niño

Finalmente de vuelta! Perdonadme que tardara tanto en actualizar! Pero había estado con los exámenes y no tenía forma de seguir escribiendo! Pero por fin pude actualizar, espero que os agrade el capi ^.^

Loveless: Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia, ya te dejo finalmente la continuación! perdóname por tardar tanto en continuar .

ulshiffer04: gracias! realmente tenía mis dudas de que fuera bueno pues es mi primer Ulquihime!

Misari, Drake99999, Eienhy,Rukia-Lune-Yagami, Kuchiki Kibe muchas gracias por vuestros reviews otra vez! como ya os constesté por review reply sólo me queda daros nuevamente las gracias y esperar que sigáis leyendo el fanfic ^.^ un saludo

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**Capitulo 2: **_El Ulquiorra niño_

(CAPITULO EN PRIMERA PERSONA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ORIHIME)

Sabía que él se preguntaría como me pude dar cuenta de que en realidad no me encontraba en ninguna prisión sino en su casa. La verdad es que soy una chica muy despistada, lo admito, además estos días he estado más pendiente de Kurosaki-kun y los demás, preguntándome si ellos vendrían a salvarme o no, quizás me considerasen una traidora pero era mi destino y lo aceptaba. Aprendí a aceptar las órdenes de Ulquiorra sobre tener que comer e incluso habia aceptado las palizas de las mujeres Arrancar, pero me negaba aceptar las órdenes de Aizen, nunca lo ayudaría a terminar su plan descabellado, haría lo imposible porque aquel maldito objeto volviera al punto en que no existía.

Sin embargo supe que algo no iba bien cuándo Ulquiorra me dijo que Aizen me trasladaba a otra prisión, ¿era un castigo? ¿descubrió mis intenciones? ¿acaso debía considerarlo un regalo? Tenía muchas dudas pues mi nueva prisión era confusa, era más amplia y menos claustrofóbica pero también se veía más...aislada, como si esperasen que allí no pudiera encontrarme nadie, ¿quién querría encontrarme en Hueco mundo? ¿pretendía servir esto como protección de las mujeres Arrancar?

Apenas Ulquiorra se fue decidi investigar por mi misma pues tal vez encontraba alguna pista esclarecedora. Me di cuenta de que esta prisión era más similar a una casa al estilo de Hueco mundo que a una cárcel, mis sospechas se confirmaron en la habitación de arriba, había un montón de trajes de Arrancar, puede que los trajes fueran todos blancos y negros pero si sabía que todos tenían un estilo distinto, eran iguales al de Ulquiorra, no era dificil encajar las piezas, además allí no había ningún traje para mi como lo había en la prisión, así que supuse lo obvio. Esto era la casa de Ulquiorra.

No supe identificar que fue esa sensación en mi estómago al suponer eso.

¿Por qué me sentía así al estar en aquel lugar? ¿Por ser su casa? ¿Por ver un espacio tan íntimo y privado?...Creí que sólo debía sentirme así con Kurosaki-kun.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro centrándome en Ulquiorra, tenía que saber qué significaba esto.

-Sé que estoy en tu casa, todos los trajes Arrancar que hay son tuyos-respondí con decisión.

Seguramente este sería el único momento en que mi decisión fuese lo bastante firme.

-Eso no significa nada-replicó fríamente.

A pesar de eso no me echaría atrás, ya me había acostumbrado a su tono frío.

-Mentiroso-le acusé.

Nunca pude ver ningún cambio en sus expresiones como ahora por lo que me vi obligada a aprender a leer los cambios en sus ojos, allí podia ver la verdad y lo que observé me preocupó. Había frustración y también mucha confusión, no quedaba nada de la seguridad que demostraba siguiendo las órdenes de Aizen.

-¿...Lo...hiciste...a...a...las espaldas...de Aizen?-me atreví a preguntar.

¿Ulquiorra desobedeciendo a Aizen? ¡No pudiste haberte atrevido a preguntar eso Orihime! ¡Ulquiorra es un fie seguidor de Aizen! ¡Siempre leal a sus órdenes!

-Si, mujer-respondió finalmente-. Lo hice a espaldas de Aizen-sama.

Alcé la vista sorprendida ante su confirmación. La frustración y la confusión seguían allí presentes, ahora veía además un extraño brillo de travesura sino fuera Ulquiorra diría que era un niño cometiendo una travesura, quizás podría decir que veía ese brillo continuamente en Kurosaki-kun cuándo estaba peleando con Rukia-san...pero, ¿en Ulquiorra? Me parecía imposible.

En cualquier caso, no pude ver ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué?-volví a preguntar.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos unos segundos como si pensase una respuesta coherente, se veía que le costaba encontrarla por la forma en las que sus facciones repentinamente pasaron de ser inexpresivas a arrugarse levemente en señal pensativa. No supe por qué pero me resultó gracioso.

-Aizen-sama declaró que ya no te necesitaba-respondió finalmente-. Me ordenó que me deshiciera de ti asi que te traje aqui.

¿Deshacerse de mí? ¿Ulquiorra iba a matarme en este lugar? Lo miré atentamente, si me iba a matar quería que lo hiciera mirándome a los ojos, no demostraría tener miedo, para mi era ya un alivio el saber que mis amigos se encontraban a salvo.

-No voy a destruirte, mujer. Al menos no por el momento-volvió a hablar.

Esta vez sus ojos se fijaron en mí y me sonrojé sin querer. Palmeé mis mejillas intentando desvanecer el sonrojamiento. ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué desoedeciste a Aizen?-volví a preguntar.

Me sentí de golpe más valiente que nunca.

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros.

-Me preguntaba que pasaba si lo hacía-murmuró sin apartar la vista de mí-. No te garantizo tu seguridad si abandonas mi casa, mujer. Aqui nadie se atreve a acercarse pero fuera sólo sobrevivirá el más fuerte.

Asentí regalándole una sonrisa, fuera por lo que fuera me había salvado, comprendí que Ulquiorra al igual que un niño desconocía muchas cosas, como no reconocer la existencia del corazón o el de los sentimientos, sentir la reprimenda o el castigo por haber cometido una mala acción, Ulquiorra sólo quería saber y se me hacía gracioso pues frente a mí en lugar de ver a mi carcelero, al temible Espada que me forzaría la comida por la boca veía a un pequeño Ulquiorra de seis años con su hueso-casco más pequeño al igual que sus ropitas y la expresión de niño travieso adornando su rostro. Mi sonrisa se amplio, era el niño más mono que había visto en mi vida.

-¿Por qué sonríes ahora, mujer?

En apenas unos pasos me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mi brazos, era un niño demasiado adorable, aún si su piel era fría me sentía confortada abrazándolo.

Y, mi confort se hizo más cálido cuándo Ulquiorra correspondió mi abrazo.

Continua en el capítulo 3

Ya sé que es raro imaginarse a Ulquiorra como un niño teniendo en cuenta que es el Cuarto Espada de Aizen y el más inexpresivo en cuánto a sentimientos, pero al escribir me di cuenta de que era desde el punto de vista de nuestra adorable Orihime asi que pensé que ella vería así a nuestro Arrancar favorito y decidí ponerlo, espero que no me odiéis por ello .

Hasta el próximo capi! felices navidades!


	4. Chapter 3 Adiós

Hola a todos quiero disculparme antes de nada por dejar tantos meses el fic sin actualizar, me siento una pésima autora por eso, aqui les dejo un capi más largo pero también pasan muchas cosas y muy rápido, espero que no odien el capitulo ni a mi .

**Capítulo 3** _Adiós _

Los días pasan. Es decir las noches pasan una tras otra.

Noche tras noche Ulquiorra va a la casa, cada vez que la llama Orihime lo recibe con una sonrisa.

A la noches siguiente, a la siguiente y a la siguiente también.

El Espada se acostumbre a la sonrisa.

Su hogar por alguna razón que no comprende ahora es cálido y reconfortante.

Nunca hablan demasiado, ni mucho ni poco, el silencio no incomoda a ninguno de los dos, la mujer comer bastante mejor de lo que comía en Las Noches, Ulquiorra supuso que era porque ella misma se preparaba la comida, una comida muy rara, pero parecía gustarle.

Alguna noche Ulquiorra la saca a pasear por el basto desierto, después de asegurarse de que no hay el reiatsu de ningún shinigami o arrancar cerca. Alguna vez le pregunta por su pasado, antes de Aizen a lo que el Espada sólo se encoge de hombros sin decir nada. Ella se incomoda pero decide no urgar más en el tema hasta tener más confianza con su carcelero.

Ninguno de los dos es consciente del vínculo que se ha creado entre ellos todavía. Ni lo serán hasta sentir las consecuencias en sus carnes.

A pesar de su agradecimiento por haber sido salvada, la mente de Orihime volvía estar nublada por la preocupación que sentía hacia sus compañeros, sabía que estaban en Hueco Mundo, sabía que la buscaban pero también sabían que no la iban a encontrar en Las Noches.

"Kurosaki-kun irá allí poniendo en peligro su vida para nada" pensaba preocupada observando por las ventanas la eterna noche de aquel lugar.

A través del reflejo del cristal observó a Ulquiorra que estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, silencioso como siempre pero lo que Orihime necesitaba en ese momento eran respuestas, no silencio.

-Kurosaki-kun...-se atrevió a hablar-. Kurosaki-kun irá a las noches...

El Espada siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Lo...vas a...matar?-preguntó temerosa.

-Si.

Orihime tembló con su pequeño cuerpo sufriendo espasmos debido al esfuerzo de controlar las lágrimas.

-Kurosaki-kun...kurosaki-kun...-murmuraba desquiciada, más para si misma que para que el Espada la escuchara.

Ulquiorra abre los ojos al oir los sollozos de la mujer y la ve temblando incontrolablemente presa de la desesperación y el pánico.

-De nada te van a servir tus lamentos, mujer-le advirtió con frivolidad-. Mejor reserva tus fuerzas.

El Cuarto Espada lo sabía, sabía que el molesto shinigami de pelo naranja vendría a por ella, cuándo la mujer se va a dormir él la oye rezar, la oye rezar a quien quiere que sea por cada uno de ellos pero el que recibe más atención es el shinigami de pelo naranja. Ulquiorra se siente irritado ante este hecho, sin embargo, nunca dice nada sobre el tema.

-¿Podrías...podrías no hacer daño a Kurosaki-kun?-vuelve a preguntar, esta vez Ulquiorra siente el tono cálido y esperanzador golpearlo en la cara.

Es mucho más potente que la bofetada que le había propinado. Ese tono hace que el hueco en su pecho se vuelva tan confortable como doloroso a la vez y, en ese momento, Ulquiorra es consciente del vínculo.

El Espada se levanta y camina hacia fuera de la casa, Orihime lo llama a lloros insistiendo en su súplica, él simplemente la ignora saliendo por la puerta.

El hueco en su pecho ahora se siente como un nudo que no lo deja respirar. El vínculo se siente mucho peor que el castigo que le hubiera proporcionado Aizen.

Al llegar a Las Noches se recarga en una pared, hay reunión con Aizen y ninguno debe faltar, mientras espera levanta su mano cómo si hubiera algo que lo desconcertaba en ella.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunta Nnoitra que se dirige también a la reunión.

-Un corazón-responde Ulquiorra mirando un segundo más la mano antes de bajarla.

El Quinto no comprende las palabras del Cuarto pues en esa mano él no ve nada.

Durante la reunión apenas es consciente de lo que dice Aizen, por mucho que trata de que oírlo los llantos de Orihime se clavan en sus oidos, el sufrimiento de la mujer es como un aguijón que le atraviesa el agujero del pecho, extrañamente allí no debería tener nada que aquel aguijón pudiera atravesar pero el dolor lo siente igualmente.

Y sólo le queda una solución. Cortar ese vínculo.

Grimmjow salió de la reunión bramando lleno de júbilo pues iba a matar al shinigami de pelo naranja, Szayel Aporro sólo hablaba sobre nuevos experimentos que pensaba realizar con los cuerpos de los shinigamis, Nnoitra murmura cosas sin sentido, Tia Harribel permanece silenciosa al igual que Ulquiorra mientras caminan hacia la salida.

-Espera un momento Ulquiorra, he de hablar contigo.

El cuarto Espada se detiene, notando el agujero de su pecho retorcerse. Nervios.

¿Lo ha descubierto Aizen?

Él se gira mirando al rey de Las Noches, desde su trono él se levanta caminando con Gin y Tôsen.

-Te dejo a cargo de Las Noches-dice abriendo una garganta hacia el mundo humano.

-Si, señor-responde Ulquiorra sin dudar.

En cuánto Aizen desaparece con Gin y Tôsen, el Cuarto sólo sale disparado usando su sonido, sabe que está mal salir de Las Noches, está desobedeciendo nuevamente a Aizen.

Pero esta vez debe hacerlo para poder seguir manteniéndose fiel a él.

Al llegar a aquella casa que había construido encuentra a la mujer rezando por los humanos y los shinigamis que fueron a salvarla, cuándo es consciente de su presencia la mujer se gira sorprendida mientras él avanza a pasos agigantados hacia ella.

-¿Y-Ya veniste Ulquiorra?

Orihime cae inconsciente en el suelo después del golpe en la cabeza que le propina el Espada sin razón aparente. El Cuarto desenvaina su zanpakuto alzandola por encima del cuello de la mujer, la levanta y la baja repetidas veces, sin embargo, no hay sangre. En ningún momento la zanpakuto toca a la frágil Orihime.

El vínculo era demasiado fuerte. No podía hacerlo.

Ulquiorra tapa las manos de la mujer y le pone cadenas alrededor de ellas para que no pueda usar sus poderes.

La carga en su hombro y usando su nuevamente su sonido llega a Las Noches justo a tiempo de ver como una de las paredes es destrozada por el shinigami de cabellos naranjas.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-dice impasible.

Ichigo mira sorprendido la carga que Ulquiorra lleva.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Inoue?-gritó furioso levantando su bankai.

Ulquiorra en un suspiro se coloca frente al shinigami de cabello naranja dejándole a la mujer incosnciente en brazos. Ichigo observa con sorpresa y con alivio que ella está bien.

-Llévatela-dice repentinamente el Espada.

Ichigo no entiende que está sucediendo, ¿era un juego? ¿una trampa?

-No me hagas repetírtelo Kurosaki Ichigo-habló nuevamente Ulquiorra poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-. Llévatela lo más lejos posible de Hueco Mundo.

Orihime ante tanto escándalo finalmente recupera la conciencia sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡K-KUROSAKI-KUN!-grita sorprendida-. ¡¿C-C-Como me has encontrado?

Entonces la mujer se da cuenta de que no está en la casa del Cuarto Espada sino en el castillo de Aizen, Ulquiorra también está allí inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Ulquiorra!

-Inoue, no puedo explicarte ahora nada pero parece que estás bien...voy a ponerte a salvo antes de nada-le promete el shinigami pero ella no aparta la vista del Espada.

Era la única forma de cortar el vínculo. La única que le permitiría ser lo que era antes. Aún así...había algoque necesitaba saber antes de que ella se fuera.

-Mujer...¿me tienes miedo?

Orihime observa el rostro aparentemente sin expresión, a pesar de ese rostro ella ve en sus ojos cierta tristeza que nunca antes había visto antes.

-No-responde con sinceridad.

-Ya veo-responde el Espada-. Supongo que al final si tuve algo de interés en ti.

Ulquiorra se giró y echó a andar.

-Tenías razón, estaba ahí en la palma de mi mano, creo que sólo olvidé que se encontraba ahí.

Orihime abre los ojos enormemente al comprender a lo que Ulquiorra se refiere y se remueve en los brazos de Ichigo.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra!-llama una y otra vez.

Ahora ella también es consciente del vínculo, sin embargo, como hace unas horas el Espada sólo la ignora continuando su camino.

-Inoue, tenemos que irnos-insiste Ichigo echando a caminar llevándola en sus brazos.

Orihime sigue resistiéndose hasta que consigue liberar sus manos, toma los Shun Shun Rikka de su cabello y se los lanza.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo piénsalo!-suplica.

No hace falta formular la pregunta. No importa que Ichigo no entienda lo que sucede, basta con que lo hayan entendido ellos dos.

**Continuará...**

Creo que respondi con un privado a qué significaba esmirriado pero por si acaso más gente tiene la duda.

Esmirriado: Se usa para referrirse a una persona de aspecto enfermizo o que se considera demasiado flaca o débil.

Por favor, cualquier duda que tengáis con alguna palabra o expresión no dudéis en ponerla en el review o mandarme un mp y yo pondré el significado en el siguiente capi :)

**Milikaulitz:** Muchísimas gracias por el review. Lamento la tardanza, realmente no tenía ninguna musa que me inspirara a continuar escribiendo T.T, Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Sakura Rose Cifer:** Hola, gracias por pasar a leerte la historia y dejarme review, perdona por tardar, uff ya os digo que no tenía inspiración, ahora estoy con exámenes pero espero no dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo.

**Ambar:** Tienes razón, viva el Ulquihime ^^ aqui dejo la continuación y también a ti te pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias mil por leer y dejar review ^.^

**Kinatsumi-chan:** no te creas que las cosas se quedaran así entre ellos :) su vinculo es demasiado fuerte, muchas gracias por dejar review y leer la historia, siento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap.

**Kuchiki Kibe:** gracias por leerme y por el review, si el Ulquiorra niño es tan tierno que dan ganas de estrujarlo a grandes abrazos :) y perdona que tardara tanto en actualizar.

**Eienhy:** gracias por el review y leerme, espero que te entusiasme este capi aunque todo pasó muy deprisa en él, nuevamente pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar ^^

**Toaneo07**: gracias por tus palabras, siempre sienta bien que alguien lea un trabajo tuyo y lo valore :) me hizo sentir bien cada uno de vuestros reviews, por eso me siento muy mal por no actualizar antes, lo siento.

**Drake99999**: Si se que a muchos les pasa pero eso no rebaja mi culpabilidad, aww la próxima vez intentaré no tardar. Gracias por leerme el capi y dejar review ^^

**Misari**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que me divertí bastante escribiendo esa parte ^^ jejeje espero y que te guste el nuevo capi, muchas gracias por leerme y dejar review.


End file.
